


I'm Right Here

by Del_la_sol



Category: RWBY
Genre: Day 2: Crushing/AU, F/F, Nuts and Dolts Week, Witch Ruby AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 18:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12563992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Del_la_sol/pseuds/Del_la_sol
Summary: Penny is accidentally summoned from the afterlife by Ruby.





	I'm Right Here

**Author's Note:**

> My contribution for Nuts and Dolts Week

Penny’s friend Ruby had been training to be the next town witch since was she accidentally casted her first spell as a child. It was a bit weird having being friends with someone who had access to powers beyond her understanding, but no matter what she was always the Ruby she remembered. And over the years their friendship and her feelings for her only grew stronger.

Unfortunately, fate had other plans for her. Penny became deathly ill and no doctor could figure out what was wrong with her. Even Ruby and her teacher Glynda couldn't find a way to cure her. But her friend never gave up and tried everything in her power to help her. 

Despite all her research however, Penny just grew weaker and weaker. Until finally, her illness took her and she passed on. Her friend right by her side.

Her last thoughts as she close her eyes for the final time, was that she regretted never telling Ruby how she felt about her.

Penny's trip to the afterlife however, would have to wait just a bit longer.

* * *

 

_ Where am I?  _ Penny thought to herself.  _ Why do I feel so heavy? _

“Master! Master, I did it!” 

_ Ruby?! _

Penny tried to open her eyes, but for some reason it felt like her body didn’t want to listen to her. 

“Come on. You can do it.” 

Ruby words encouraged her to try harder. And after a moment’s struggle, she finally managed to open her eyes. 

Everything seemed a bit dim. Like she was looking at the world through a dirty window. But, she recognized where she was. This Ruby’s home. More specifically she was on a table in the room where she practiced magic. 

How did she get here? Everything was a bit muddled in her head. The last thing she remembered was… 

_ Oh… I died. I should be dead.  _

“What's all the fuss about Ruby?” She heard a voice she recognized as Glynda, the current town witch. 

"I finally made my first clay golem! Look!" The witch in training said excitedly.

Penny tried to turn her head to see them, but once again her body didn’t seem to want to listen to her.

_ What is happening? Why am I at here? _

Suddenly, Glynda was staring over her, looking at her with a scrutinizing gaze. She looked older than Penny remembered. Her blonde was hair starting to show signs of graying and wrinkles were becoming more prominent on her face. 

“I see you choose to make it resemble Ms. Polendina.”

Resemble her? What did she mean she made it resemble her? 

“Well,” Ruby sounded a bit embarrassed. “I figured if I was going to keep a one around, I should probably make it appear more friendly. And who was friendlier than Penny.”

“I suppose.”

It was in that moment Penny started to put together what was happening. With all her might, she turned her to face her friend’s voice. 

Finally getting to see her, she wanted to cry as everything started to come together. Ruby had grown taller, her hair had lengthened, and her face matured a bit. 

She smiled when she noticed her looking her way.

“My name’s Ruby. You and I are going to best friends from now on.”

It finally begun to sink in. Time has passed since her death. The only reason she was here and not in the afterlife is due to Ruby's magic.

_ I’m… Ruby’s golem.  _

She wanted to know how this happened. How her friend had managed to turn her into this. But, more than anything else, she was happy.

She got to see her again. The person she loved more than anything. Even if she didn't have own body, she was just so happy.

“Odd. Most golems, don’t move without being given a command.” She heard Glynda say from above her. “Did you change anything in the spell I gave you?”

“Maybe a little. I didn't want it to just sit around and wait for me to tell it to do something.”

Penny wanted to say something. To tell Ruby that it was her, but her mouth wouldn't open. She used all her might to lift her hand to her face to find that she didn't have a mouth. 

“Look she wants to say something!” Ruby said excitingly. 

“That’s impossible. Golems have no mind of their own. She shouldn’t be able to form thoughts of her own.” Glynda stated.

_ I’m not a golem! Glynda help me please! _

“Let me see the spell you used.” 

Penny tried to follow her movements as she moved towards Ruby. Hoping that she would be able to figure out what was going on.

“Right” Ruby said as she moved things around on a cluttered table to her right. She eventually found what she was looking for and handed her teacher a piece of paper.

Glynda looked over the spell intently.

“You made changes to the ritual to imbue the clay with life.”

Ruby looked worried as her teacher continued to read. “Did I do something I shouldn’t have?”

“No. Or at the very least, I certainly hope not.”

“What do you mean?”

“If my suspicions are correct, you may have called out to someone’s soul and tied them to your golem.”

_ Yes! Thank you Glynda!  _ Penny cheered in her head.

Ruby’s eye widened in shock. “But, that shouldn’t be possible should it?”

“I’ve only heard of it in research about creating homunculus. But no one has ever managed to actually apply it.” Glynda said as laid the spell down. “The important question is who’s now inhibiting your golem.”

_ It’s me! It’s Penny! _

Glynda came closer to her and kneeled to look her in the eye. “Do you remember who you are?”

Penny did her best to nod her answer. It was stiff and slow, but it was enough.

“It’s seems the souls connection to the body is weak.” She said noticing her struggle to answer. “Do you think you can manage to sit up on your own?”

She tried to move the rest of her body. It was difficult, but she could probably move with some help. 

“Ruby help her.” Glynda said as she walked behind the table.

Ruby ran to her side and used all her strength to help her. Struggling to deal with the clay golem's weight.

“In hindsight, I probably should have her body hollow.” She groaned. “Would have made things a lot easier.”

"As time goes on, the soul and the body’s connection will strengthen.” Glynda said as Penny heard her doing something behind her. “As it does, it will become easier for our friend here to move their body without issue.”

She managed to get to herself to the sit on the edge of the table thanks to Ruby's help. 

“I’m going to engrave a rune into your back. It should allow us to speak telepathically, but it may hurt a bit.” Glynda warned her.

Penny nodded and braced herself for whatever she was about to do. But, she never felt her do anything. She didn’t even feel her touch her.

A few moments passed and Glynda finally finished carving.

“There. Now for the incantation.”

“Oh! Can I do it?” Ruby begged. “Please! It is my golem.”

“Very Well.” Glynda relented. “Do you remember the proper incantation for this rune?”

“Of course.”

The pride in Ruby’s voice made Penny want to laugh. It was nice to see that time hadn't changed her personally much.

“Then focus all your magic into your hand and place it upon the rune.”

Surprisingly, Penny felt a warm hand be placed right between her shoulders. Was this because of the magic?

“ _ Voiceless soul. Let your mind speak freely and your thoughts be heard.”  _ Ruby chanted, her voice seeming to echo around the room.

Suddenly, Penny felt like something was tugging at her soul. It wasn't a strong sensation, but it did cause her some pain. 

The warmth she felt from Ruby’s hand also seemed to increase, until it just died completely.

“That should do it.” 

Ruby and Glynda both walked back in front of her. Giving her their undivided attention.

“Now, focus your thoughts and aim them directly at us.” Glynda instructed her.

Penny could only hope this works.

“ _ Can you two hear me?”  _

From the way their expressions changed to shock, she could knew that rune had worked.

“ _ Thank Oum, I can talk to you again! I was so scared it wouldn’t work.” _

“P-P-Penny?” Ruby stuttered as she slowly approached her. “Is that you?”

“I can’t believe it.” Glynda said, dumbstruck. “It’s actually possible.”

Penny internally cried tears of joy as she was finally able to speak with her friend again. 

“ _ Ruby, I’m so happy to be able to see you again.”  _

The witch in training jumped at her and wrapped her in hug. Openly sobbing as she did.

“PENNY!” Ruby cried. “It’s you! It’s really you!”

Doing her best to move her arms, Penny returned the embrace. Wanting nothing more than to enjoy her return to her beloved.


End file.
